Healing the Mind
by samisweet
Summary: Captured by Oz, Usagi and the inners go through extensive training for two years. They finally manage to break free, but find that Oz is searching for them and won't give up until they return.
1. Chapter One: Escape

Hey guys! I deleted my other story and decided to work on this one. This is a teaser!!!

* * *

Samara narrowed her eyes, looking around, searching for something –or someone. A diabolical smile appeared on her face when she spotted her target. It was a sunny, cheery blonde with an odango hair-do and crystal clear blue eyes. She was more 'cute' than 'pretty', and looked to be around 14 years old. The blonde carried three or four bags filled with new clothes. She was surrounded by a group of friends. Samara focused on her target, pulling out a small gun. She aimed, and then fired. A small projectile attached itself to her hair. It looked like a minute insect, and quickly buried itself into her scalp. Then, Samara took out another gun and shot a thin bullet at the blonde's arm, piercing it through.

--------------------------------------------------------

Usagi giggled as Minako tripped over a bag filled with new things. Suddenly, a piercing pain shot through her arm. Usagi yelped, slapping a hand over it. She peeked at it and found nothing.

"Are you ok?" a concerned Ami asked.

"Yeah, of course, I thought I felt something hit my arm. Must have been my imagination," Usagi replied. She frowned darkly when no one was looking. There had been a thin pinprick of blood, and it could not have been the work of an insect. Dismissing it from her mind, she went back to her cheerful demeanor.

----------------------------------------------------------

Usagi sighed as she plopped onto her bed. Being a fourteen-year-old was hard, but being Sailor Moon was harder. School that day had been rough, and she'd been yelled at to the point of crying. Flipping over to her back, she reached her phone and quickly dialed Rei's number.

"Hello?" Rei's slightly nasal voice answered.

"Hey Rei, could you gather up the inners and meet me at my place?" Usagi asked. "My parents and brother are gone to some party and won't be back till late."

"Yeah, sure. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just need some company."

"Ok," Rei's line went dead. Usagi smiled, closing her eyes as she waited for the door to ring. At least she could count on her friends. They were always there for her, not only because she was their princess, but because she was their best friend. The ring of the doorbell caused Usagi to start, and the young girl rushed down the stairs, managing to trip a couple of times, before opening the door enthusiastically.

"Hi, guys....?" Usagi frowned when she noticed it wasn't her friends, but a tall man dressed in a black suit. He had black sunglasses covering his eyes, and a wire lead to a speaker in his ear. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Usagi.

"Come with us or die," he said gruffly. Usagi blinked a few times.

"Us?" she asked meekly. The guy motioned at six or seven other men standing at her driveway. "What happens if I say no?"

"We shoot you," the man let out an evil grin at this.

"Sh-shoot me?" Usagi's eyes rolled back in her head before she hit the floor in a dead faint.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi groaned as she woke to consciousness. She blinked a couple of times, moving her arms to stretch –and found she couldn't. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was gagged and tied up. Her eyes grew even wider when she found all four of her inner scouts heaped together in a dead faint. It seemed that they were in the back of some sort of vehicle. Usagi struggled to get out of her bonds, but only managed to fall over. Wiggling over to her scouts, she nudged them awake. Each one was gagged and tied. Makoto, who was the first to wake up, noticed the position she was in, and thrashed around violently in an attempt to free herself. Rei and Minako did the same, while Ami sat quietly, contemplating their situation. Usagi opened a telepathic link.

'Guys?' Usagi brought their attention to herself. 'Anyone care to explain what happened?'

'We don't know,' Rei replied angrily. 'We came to find these men carrying you off, and when we attacked, they sprayed something at us and kidnapped us.'

'For some reason, we couldn't transform,' Minako butted in. 'We tried, but it didn't work. I heard the guys talking about something like Oz's return, or something like that. I think it's an organization. They were saying something about how the Sailor Scouts could be trained to serve them.'

'How do they know we're Sailor Scouts?' Makoto growled.

'I believe they saw one of us transform at some time or another, and then kidnapped us,' Ami declared. Usagi sighed.

'How do we escape?' Minako asked. 'Our powers aren't working.'

'Let me try,' Usagi replied. 'Moon prism power!!!!' the shout caused everyone to wince, but nothing happened. 'What the hell?!?! Why in the world is it not working?'

"Alright, ladies," A man pulled open the back door. "File out, all of you. And no tricks, y'hear?"

Makoto growled loudly as she was pulled out and kicked the man in his crotch. The man winced, but had no other reaction. Every other person did the same as they got out of the back. Usagi ended the finale by tripping the man, causing him to fall forward.

"I said no tricks!" the man shouted, pulling out a gun and shooting it in the air. "Your first day here is gonna be you worst day in you life. Now be prepared for the most intensive scientific experimentation and training ever. And I will make sure it's a living hell for you."

----------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, five girls stood forlornly in a room. They had brown shapeless dresses that reached a little above their legs. A man came in and took Minako and Ami out, who protested, but failed. A few minutes later, Rei and Makoto were taken away, leaving Usagi alone. Another man came in, this time dressed in a white lab coat. His black hair was grungy and knotty; his teeth were yellow and rotting. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. He was short, pudgy, and disgusting to look at.

"I'm Dr. Evans, your physical and mental trainer," he purred. His voice was breathy and hoarse. Usagi winced.

"Tr-trainer for wh-what?" Usagi whispered, backing up against a cement wall.

"Why, we're training you to become the best soldier in our army," Dr. Evans cackled. "The most intensive training ever done."

"I don't need to be trained!" Usagi shouted. She shoved past the doctor and ran out the door, hurrying down random corridors. Footsteps behind her became louder and more rapid, and shouts started to fill the air. Usagi ran with all she had.

"Don't shoot at her! She's worth too much!" a loud, clear male voice shouted. He was obviously the leader of the mob chasing her. Usagi bounded out a set of doors, bursting into a crisp, cold day. Bright morning sunlight streamed down, showing that the location of the building was miles and miles away from any form of civilization. She looked down the building just as the people chasing her popped out of the door. They quickly surrounded her. Usagi prepared to jump off, just as a man shot a net at her, entangling her and stopping her from jumping. Usagi struggled against the bonds, kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! Please let me go! I don't want to go back!" Usagi screeched. Dr. Evans came into her line of vision.

"Ah, yes, a powerful runner, aren't we?" he said in his breathy voice. "Perfect, perfect. Well, don't try any of those tricks, miss Usagi. We don't want you getting hurt, now do we?"

All Usagi could hear was the cackling and laughing of men before blacking out for the second time in two days.

--------------------------------------------------------

Usagi glared out the small window which let the only light in. The past two years were worse than hell itself. Every single night, she'd pray to her mother and the gods above for freedom, for release. She could not cry in front of her evil trainers, and instead, cried every night on her cold, cold cot, sobbing for all it was worth. They had raped her numerous times, trained her by beating and whipping her, played with her mind so that she could believe what Oz was doing was right. She played along, of course, telling them that Oz was her friend and that they were her family. She knew better than to trust them.

Her bond with the scouts had broken after the first year, and she never saw them anymore. She knew where they were after breaking into Dr. Evans' computer, and would go after them once she could. They had been experimented on with various drugs and vaccines, with shots and inhalants. They were probably mentally instable by now, growing more insane with each passing day.

What Usagi really didn't understand was why the outer scouts, Mamoru, or Pluto hadn't gone searching. They could find Usagi's ki, they could locate the silver crystal inside of her body. She begged her mother to give her powers everyday, to free her every night. Her heart was still warm, and she felt emotions. Something that they believed they had driven out of her. She had perfected her acting skills and could be as cold as ice, as monotonous as silence. She was perfect, her small frame had grown to about 5' 6", and her blonde hair was now short, her combat skills excelling that of her trainers. But she yearned for the freedom of flight and the feel of the wind rustling through her hair. She wanted the warm summer sun hitting her face and the beauty of love. She wanted her old life back. But now, at sixteen years of age, she was not going to get anything. She was left in the cold, a breath of a long-lost memory, a fragment of one's imagination.

Usagi sighed as she leaned back into her pillow, staring at the visible moon. Suddenly, she got a message from the white orb. Someone was speaking to her. She pretended to fall asleep, evening out her breathing.

'Daughter, can you hear me?'

'M-mother?' Usagi's heart ached with hope. 'Is that you?'

'Oh, Serenity, dear daughter of the moon, how I've been searching for you. The greater gods shielded you from me and Pluto. Dear daughter, I heard your pleas every night, I looked for you every day, and yet, I could not find you. Please tell me what happened is not true.'

'It is,' Usagi's thought was a whisper.

'I can't help you. You will have to help yourself. All I can do is bestow the powers of the crescent moon upon you. Your full powers cannot be given so soon, but the crescent moon powers shall. Your crystal, it is deactivated, is it not?'

'It is, mother.'

'I have activated it for you. Escape and turn into Eternal Sailor Moon by saying the words "eternal moon power, make-up", you understand?'

'Yes, mother.'

'Good luck. I must go now.'

'Thank you mother,' Usagi smiled softly as her mother left. 'Let's see if I remember my skills as Sailor Moon!' She swung her legs over the side of the cot, a new power surging through her, begging her to use it. She narrowed her eyes at the camera looking at her. She pointed a finger at it and the lens cracked.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!" Usagi shouted. In a flurry of feathers and ribbons, she was the guardian of the moon. A loud beeping noise erupted through the air, red lights flashing in her room. "Moon cosmic blast!" a white blast of energy left Usagi's hand, giving her a way out. Her wings flapped gracefully, keeping her in the air. Usagi quickly flew to the room where Minako and Ami were held. Crashing through the wall, she found them both sound asleep. She frowned; they shouldn't be able to sleep through the ruckus.

"Celestial lights, bind!" Usagi cried out as ribbons of light wrapped around the ice senshi and the senshi of love. She floated out of the hole she created in the wall, her two senshi followings close behind. Flying to the top floor, she crashed once more through the building walls, finding the remaining senshi there. Upon her arrival, Rei starting bawling, crying out for her mother. Usagi frowned as her ribbons of light wrapped around the fire senshi and the senshi of storm. She quickly took off into the air, leaving behind two years' worth of memory and hatred. Happiness took over as she felt the cool night breeze whipping through her hair, the flapping of her wings calming her troubled heart. This did not help to prepare her for what was coming next. For even with freedom, you are in bondage with love and responsibility.

* * *

I know that this is really fast paced, but I just wanted to give a little background information. The rest of what happened will be revealed as my story develops. I'm sorry for not updating my other stories. Please review!


	2. Chapter Two: Found

Hi guys! Here's the second chapter to my story. It slowed down a tad bit. Just to let you know, I'm now starting to work on Usagi Then, Serena Now and I Want to Fly Again. The new chapters will be posted asap. Oh yeah, the disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi flew through the star-laden sky, weaving through wisps of dewy clouds. The breeze was cool and the feeling of freedom was something she hadn't felt in a long time. But now wasn't a time to celebrate. She needed to find Haruka and Michiru –which she did by sensing their ki. Finding them a far distance away, she commenced to rip through the night air, her scouts following closely behind. They were asleep now, and Usagi was happy that they were free. Everything she went through, they had to go through ten times worse. She sighed as her wings folded close to her body and sped her up, flapping a few times to keep her aloft. So far, her escape had been auspicious, but she knew that Oz would send recruits to search for her and her friends. They knew too much about what was going on in the latent building.

She was closer to her intended target now, and a few miles should do it. She narrowed her eyes in concentration as she neared her outer scouts. She could now feel Hotaru, but the girl was not near Michiru and Haruka. A sudden realization hit her. What if they weren't at home, but at a bar? How would she make her entrance? Where did they live, anyways? Usagi shook her head of these thoughts. It was more important that her inner scouts get rest. She would heal them ASAP.

Pinpointing the location of the older outer scouts, Usagi dove straight down through the atmosphere, whizzing by layers of clouds. She found herself heading straight for a large mansion. She pulled out of her dive just in time to make a graceful landing. She calmly walked to the door and rang the bell, patiently waiting. A butler opened the door and looked surprised.

"How'd you get through the guards?" He asked suspiciously. He eyed Usagi's strange costume and wings.

"Where are Haruka and Michiru?" Usagi demanded.

"Who are you?" the butler narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, I don't have time for this. I need to speak with both of them. Tell them an old friend has come to visit."

"As you say, madame," the butler glared at Usagi before heading in. He came back a few moments later with two women in tow. Usagi did a double take when she saw them. Haruka, whose figure had once been lithe and graceful, was now on the chubby side, though far from corpulent. Her eyes were gaunt and bags were under them. Her hair was shoulder-length and tangled. She looked a mess. Michiru, whose body was model-like and perfect in weight, had grown scrawny and terribly skinny. Her face was ghastly and her eyes puffy. When they saw Usagi, they stopped, eyes growing wide, jaws dropping. Tears started to come to their eyes, and they just stood there, arms dangling at their sides, and eyes locked on Usagi's face.

"Usagi?" Haruka's voice cracked, as if she hadn't talked in a long time. "I-is it you? I mean, you're not another hallucination, are you? Wh-where have you been, k-k-koneko?"

"What happened?" Usagi frowned, eyes narrowing. "What happened to you guys? Why are you like this?"

"It is you!" Michiru lunged forward, sobbing her heart out. Usagi wrapped an arm around the senshi of the seas. Haruka gasped, before throwing her arms around the blonde, tears streaming down her face. She squeezed Usagi as if Usagi would run away and leave. Usagi gently pulled herself out of their embrace.

"What in the world happened to you guys?" Usagi asked, dehenshining. Her scouts were still in the bond, floated behind her.

"They said you died!!! They said they found your body, but we knew you were alive!!! We knew you'd come back!!! And we never stopped looking for you!!!" Michiru wailed.

"Who said that? I was kidnapped, and then my powers stopped working! Do you know they tortured us? They tortured us all!" Usagi grew emotional, blind rage filling her vision. "They experimented with us, they raped us, and they drove us crazy!!! They were trying to brainwash us into their army! And finally, mother found me, and gave me my powers back. What the hell happened?"

"You've been gone for two years, two entire years. And we never stopped looking, we never stopped! We couldn't sense you anywhere!" Haruka sobbed out. Usagi sighed, comforting the senshi of earth.

"You guys, let's go in," Usagi said tiredly. "I'll tell you what happened. Just tuck in the inners. I don't know what's wrong with them yet."

"Wh-what happened to them?"

"I don't know. Lead me to the nearest room."

"Ok," Haruka sniffled, rubbing tears from her eyes. Michiru hiccupped a little as she lead Usagi up a set of large, sweeping stairs. The inners followed close behind. Michiru opened the door to a large bedroom with four king beds set side by side. The décor of the room was in gold and maroon. A set of large, golden draperies swept aside to reveal translucent white curtains. A maroon rug with intricate designs in gold covered most of the floor of the room and the bedcovers were golden with maroon pillowcases stitched in gold. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, completing the look. Usagi let out a breath as she regarded the kingly room. Walking to each bed, she lay down a scout, ordering the ribbons to vanish. Soon, the inners were sleeping on the comfy beds, smiles on their faces. For the first time in two years, they had a real bed to sleep on and warm covers.

Usagi flicked off the lights to the room, gazing at each of her scouts' faces as she shut the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"… and that's basically what happened," Usagi finished, downing a cup of coffee. Bowls with scraps of food left were on a wooden coffee table, the contents filling Usagi. Michiru and Haruka sat across from her on a love seat. They had expressions of disbelief on their faces, mouth agape.

"I-I don't know what to say," Michiru shook her head. "If we could get back our powers, I'd blow up that facility. What I want to know is, how'd they find you?"

"You mean you didn't get your powers back?" Usagi looked up sharply. "Then this means that I'm the only one with my powers back. I'll see what I can do about it. Enough about that. How's Mamoru? Has he forgotten me?" Usagi said teasingly. She caught the look Haruka and Michiru gave each other.

"I- he- I don't know. A month after you left, he found another person, he went out with someone else," Haruka clenched her fists. Usagi's face fell.

"Oh. Who?"

"I don't know. It was some brunette girl. We caught him making out with her a few weeks before they actually got together officially."

"Well, I don't think I'd want to go back to him. He's way too old for me," Usagi replied, hiding her feelings perfectly. Her eyes glazed over with cheer, a smile breaking out on her face, but she cried on the inside. "A-Anyways, how's Hotaru? Last I saw her, she was a wee baby."

"She's grown up –around 17 now- and she doesn't remember you. She's out with some friends."

"What about my family?"

"Your family? I don't know how to tell you. A few weeks after you were kidnapped, they were murdered. All three of them."

"I should have known," Usagi said sadly. "Well, they told me they had killed them. I just didn't believe them, you know."

"Oh, Usagi, it was never supposed to happen this way. We were supposed to live happily ever after. I thought that the third time would be the charm."

"Have we ever been happy?"

"No, but we've always been together," Michiru sighed.

"How are you two doing?" Usagi asked concernedly after an awkward pause. "Michiru, you are so skinny! And Haruka, you seem to have gained weight."

"Well, we couldn't help it," Michiru sighed. "I couldn't eat without knowing where you were. And Haruka –she kept on eating from worry."

"I want you, Haruka, to go on a diet, and Michiru, you will fatten up. Otherwise, how can you be seen in public? What of your careers?"

"We took a long vacation."

"Well, once the both of you return to good health, I want to see you guys go back to your professions. I'll be in the stands cheering the both of you on," Usagi said firmly. "And as your princess, I command you to do so."

"Usagi, we can't leave you again. What if they –"

"They won't," Usagi cut off bitterly. "I deactivated the trackers they put in our system. White magic is too much for them. What I want to know is, how the hell did our powers deactivate? Why can't you guys transform?"

"I don't know," Haruka frowned. "It's like; someone just hit the 'off' button. And Pluto has been out of contact for a very long time. She said not to worry about you after you had been kidnapped, that you would return and the future would turn back to normal. She said you'd be stronger and wiser. And then she left. We, of course, didn't believe her. I mean, she'd been wrong before."

"Don't blame her. She gets her orders from the higher be-be-beings," Usagi ended with a large yawn; the day's events had caught up with her.

"We should get you to bed," Michiru said, rising from her seat. "You've been through a lot. The least you deserve is a warm bed. But, first, take a bath. You'll sleep better clean."

"Sure," Usagi replied as she followed Haruka to a large bathroom with blue décor. A standing shower stood in one corner, and a bathtub big enough for two people stood a little past that. Michiru turned on the faucet to the bathtub, filling it with red rose petals and a soothing vanilla bubble bath. She left fluffy white towels and a pink bathrobe for Usagi, mumbling about how she needed to find pajamas that would fit Usagi. Usagi said her thanks and smiled as she eased into her hot bath. It felt heavenly. Soon, she escaped into her own world of love and peace and comfort.

------------------------------------------------------

Usagi sighed contentedly as she sunk into her bed. They had given her a room filled with silver and pale blue, reminding her of cool snow. She snuggled into her thick blanket, falling asleep almost immediately. A few moments later, Haruka and Michiru came to check on her. They smiled sadly as they gazed upon the hardened features of their princess. Catching each other's eyes, they hugged fiercely before closing the door behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!! Flames, as always, are accepted. I appreciate comments on writing improvement. Cross your fingers for my other two stories!!!!!!


	3. Chapter Three: Awakened Storm

Hi guys! Here is the third installment to my story.

Special note: Hi Damia-chan! You wanted to know why Hotaru did not remember Usagi or her scouts. Well, Hotaru grew up without seeing Usagi, and Pluto did not give her the memories back yet. And so, she doesn't remember Usagi!

--------------------------------------------------

Makoto was frustrated. She was floating in the empty space of nothingness, trying to look for a way back to reality. She had fought for her body back, fought hard, but the other being, the one that had taken her over, had said that it was to protect her mind from OZ, the diabolical demons sent from hell. Now, she was stuck in the empty space of her mind, random thoughts floating in and out. Sometimes, when the other being felt like it, she would be able to see what was going on. But it was always after OZ hurt her body, after they tortured and raped her. She felt bad for the other being, having to go through so much pain and ache so that she might be safe. But Makoto had only one thing on her mind. To save Usagi from the pain. But, that, of course, was impossible when she was a prisoner in her own mind. Makoto sighed and went through the Door of Memories. The silvery green door held her memories, and inside it were thousands of more doors. Most were locked, but the few that were open, she treasured.

The Hall of Memories consisted of the happy and sad times Makoto had been through, both with and without her scouts. A smile appeared on Makoto's face as she went into her favorite memory. How she and Usagi had met in their third lifetime together.

FLASHBACK

Makoto sighed as she lounged peacefully on the beach. The day was beautiful, the skies clear, the waters blue. She pulled her shades over her eyes, sitting back and falling asleep. A few moments later, something hit her face, and she gasped as she sat up, eyes wild as she looked for the object that had dared to disturb her sleep. It was a beach volleyball. Makoto growled angrily and she stood up, drawing herself to her full 13-year-old 5' 9". A small blonde, at around 5' 2', cowered under her, apologizing profusely. Makoto softened at the younger girl. She didn't mean to frighten people, she just did. Because of her rough nature, she had no friends.

"It's fine, really," Makoto offered an unsure smile. The blonde grinned from ear to ear, instantly brightening up.

"Well, hi! I'm Usagi!" she said cheerfully, sticking out a hand. Makoto laughed as she shook it, and introduced herself. Thus, they became friends.

END FLASHBACK

Makoto smiled as she went out of the room and closed the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Makoto's the last one," Usagi said tiredly as she moved in to heal the senshi of storm. Putting her hands on either one of Makoto's cheeks, Usagi channeled pure white energy into the brunette. Makoto groaned softly as Usagi removed her hands. "I can only heal their physical wounds, though. Their mental wounds… I can't do anything about that."

"Let's just wait and see," Haruka said, catching Usagi as she fell backwards. She set the blonde down on a comfy, oversized armchair. "Do you need to sleep?"

"No, I'm fine. We have to wait and see what happens."

"Are you sure?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, where's Hotaru? I'd like to meet her."

"She was out a bit late and decided to sleepover at a friend's house."

"Wow, she's older than me now, isn't she?"

"You're sixteen, and she's seventeen, so yeah, she is older than you."

Usagi sighed, gazing at Rei's face. Her eyes flitted to Minako, then Ami, and finally Makoto.

"I just hope they are alright," Usagi closed her eyes, leaning her head back in the seat. Michiru smiled sadly and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I think you need to sleep. Healing four people takes a lot out of a person."

"I'm fine, really. I just need… to… sit…" Usagi fell asleep as she said her last words. Haruka, realizing that Usagi had fallen asleep, brought a blanket over and tucked in the princess of the moon.

-------------------------------------------------

Makoto resumed her floating in the depths of her mind. She went from thought to thought, gazing at the infinite darkness of ideas. Suddenly, she felt as if she weren't alone anymore and wildly looked around her.

"Wh-who's there!?" Makoto called out. A silvery green mist appeared. "You!"

"Makoto, the worst is over," the mist said in a whispery, silver voice. "You are safe. When you take your body over again, you must not tell Usagi what happened. The pieces of the puzzle of Fate are being rearranged to fit better. The loom of Destiny is disentangling and setting itself right. You cannot interfere with the mention of me. The others, I'm afraid two did not let their protectors take over their body. They fought and won. The other one… her guardian took over. They will not wake until fourteen days has passed, maybe they will be in a coma for longer. But they will get up. As for who I am… it was wonderful to see you again, dear daughter."

"Mother!" Makoto cried out, lunging for the mist, but it disappeared quickly. Suddenly, Makoto felt a tugging motion at the very center of her soul, and she was pulled back into the controls of her mind.

-------------------------------------------------------

Usagi groaned as she woke up. She gasped and bolted upright. It was night, and her inner scouts were asleep. All of them…. except for Makoto. Usagi's eyes widened and she realized what this meant. Getting up quickly, Usagi sped out the door and into the hallway, calling the name of her strongest inner scout.

"Makoto! You're awake! Where'd you go?!?" Usagi shouted as loud as she could and skidded into the kitchen, where Haruka and Michiru were seated, holding a cup of tea in their hands. Across from them sat a skinny, ghastly woman with stringy brown hair and pale skin. But her emerald eyes still held the same sparkle and shine.

"Makoto!" Usagi screeched, hugging the brunette as tightly as possible. "You're ok!!!"

"Usagi, I need to breathe!" Makoto choked out.

"Sorry. But you're ok!"

"Of course I'm ok. After all, I'm the strongest inner for a reason. How are you? I barely recognize you!"

"I'm good. It's just… the times weren't good," Usagi's face darkened as she remembered the torture. "They injected me with hormones to make me taller and more agile. And, they cut my hair… I tried so hard to grow it like Serenity's…"

"Oh, Usagi. It's ok now. After all, we're alive aren't we? We should be grateful for that," Makoto smiled.

"But what did they do to you?"

"I don't remember," Makoto lied, turning her face away. Usagi understood and didn't press into the matter. "The others will wake up in two or more weeks."

"How do you know?"

"One of those dreams that tell the future," Makoto murmured, staring into her coffee cup. "You've changed a lot, Usagi. You aren't crying because we've united once again… your eyes aren't so pure and innocent anymore."

"We've all changed," Usagi replied. She turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Listen, we're expecting aguest later today," Michiru called out. "Just warning you."

"Ok," Usagi replied as she made her way to the bathroom. She gazed at her reflection. Her eyes did sparkle, but not as much as they used to. Her skin was tan; they had lost their pallor due to the hours spent training in the sun. She was taller, much taller. She should have been petite, at a height of 5' 2". But now, she stood at 5' 7". Her hair was still blonde and shiny, but was cut down to her shoulder blades. Otherwise, she looked the same.

"Usagi?" Makoto quietly knocked on the door. Usagi opened it.

"Makoto, it was horrible there. Look what they did to me," Usagi averted her gaze to the ground. "Look at my hair… my skin, my body. They raped me, they beat me."

"We're ok now, Usagi, and that's all that matters," Makoto hugged the girl, tears forming in her closed eyes. Usagi pulled away abruptly. Makoto didn't show it, but she was hurt.

"I'm sorry Makoto," Usagi notice the brief flash of hurt in Makoto's eyes. "I-I just can't. It's awkward, you know? Like when I hugged you back in the kitchen. I felt weird having my arms around you."

"I understand," Makoto replied, offering a half-hearted smile.

"Do you think we'll be able to go back to normal?" Usagi asked, eyes filled with deep sorrow as she led Makoto to her bedroom. "Do you think we can return to high school and pretend that nothing's ever happened? Can we go back to our superhero selves?"

"No," Makoto sighed. "We can't."

"I miss it. I miss the days we'd spend together. I thought that becoming Sailor Moon was hell, but I couldn't even dream up the conditions we were in the past two years. It's my fault this entire thing had happened. If I hadn't called you guys, you wouldn't have been caught."

"Don't you ever say that again!" Makoto took a hold of Usagi's shoulders and spun her around, their eyes meeting. "Don't you ever say that damned sentence ever again. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Usagi wrenched herself free of Makoto's grip.

"You don't understand," Usagi said coldly, shutting the door in Makoto's face. She plopped onto her bed and glared out the window. Growling in frustration, she threw her pillow so hard at the window that it went right through, the glass shattering and tinkling to the floor. Usagi was now glaring at the glass lying on the floor and the pillow that had landed on a security guard's head.

-----------------------------------------------------

Usagi pushed herself away from the table; her food was untouched. Michiru sat in front of her, watching.

"Not hungry?" Michiru asked. Usagi shook her head. "You used to eat so much. Always brightening at the mention of food."

"I'm different now," Usagi smiled. "All for the better, I guess. I mean, Oz's 'top soldier' can't get fat, now can she?" Usagi's voice grew bitter.

"Those days are over," Michiru replied. She stood abruptly when the telephone rang. "Oh, hi, Hotaru. Yes. But… Aren't you even going to drop by? Ok, fine, you can go, but I want you back by the end of the month, understood? I understand that you're all grown up, but you're not old enough to be living alone. That's final. Got it? Good." Michiru put the phone down slowly.

"Trouble?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"She's such a rebel. Now, she's going with her friends out of the colony."

"You've eased up, I see."

"I guess I've been giving her too much slack.. She thinks she's old enough to take care of herself."

"Let her live her own life. Sailor Saturn is not needed. The least we can do is giving her something she can control."

"What about you?"

"Forget me. I have enough trouble as it is," Usagi looked out the window, a frown on her face. "All I ever wanted was to live a normal life. That is all I ever asked for. Weird where I ended up, huh?"

"Usagi, I –"

"Michiru, you and Haruka go out," Usagi suddenly didn't want to hear condolences for what she knew were her mistakes. "I'll take care of the inners. Go out for dinner. Please."

"No, Usagi, I can't do that," Michiru shook her head. "Not with guests coming."

"I'll take care of them."

"You won't be able to," Michiru said firmly. "I'm not going out and leaving you alone."

"Michiru, don't you talk to me about being alone. These past two years, I've been more alone than I ever have been in my entire life. We all make mistakes, but getting my scouts into the entire mess is the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life. Now, I want you to go out. You and Haruka deserve something special."

"Oh, Usagi, you're still putting others before you. When are you going to treat yourself to something special?"

"When the world is at peace," Usagi replied. She looked down at her hands. "The world can never be at peace, which means that others will always come before me. It is my duty and my destiny. It cannot be evaded."

"Usagi, you are not bound to destiny. Your life is in your own hands. You do not have to do this."

"It is an obligation. I must," Usagi stood and took Michiru's hands in her own. "Michiru, I love you guys too much to let you get hurt. I don't want you throw your own lives away. I don't care what happens to me as long as you are fine. Understand this."

"Fine, we'll take a trip to a restaurant. Haruka, though, is on a diet."

"Good. She can eat a salad," Usagi smiled. "And maybe a little cheesecake."

"Goodness, Usagi," Michiru laughed. "That 'little cheesecake' will make her puff up like a balloon."

"Even better. It'll just make me look skinnier," Usagi laughed along with Michiru. "Well, go on and get ready. I'll be waiting here."

"Alright," Michiru made her way out the kitchen and to her room, where Haruka was taking a nap. Usagi sighed as Michiru's aqua hair disappeared. Her imperfections caused this entire mess. And yet, as Oz's 'perfect soldier', her imperfections were still there. She was much less of a klutz, but that didn't erase her clumsiness. She had learned to take a life without throwing up, but that didn't mean she'd save someone who should've died. She could fight with her life, but she would die anyways. It was her imperfections, her flaws that had tangled the yarns of Destiny's loom of life.

* * *

Thank you to all of my reviewers!!! I just want you guys to vote if she should go to a military academy and stay there, if she should get recaptured by OZ, or if she should join the preventors, or if you want all three combined. By she, I mean Usagi. I'll be focusing on the other scouts as well, but Usagi will be the bigger character here.... sry!!!! Please review!!! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!!!!!


	4. Chapter Four: Reasons for Hate

Hah, you thought I'd forgotten about this, didn't you? Well, I didn't! Enjoy reading this emotion and sorrow driven chapter!

* * *

Usagi waved Michiru and Haruka good-bye before heading inside. Hurrying up the stairs, she quietly opened the door to her senshi's room. She was not alone here. Makoto was kneeling next to Ami, her back turned. She seemed to be whispering to the blue haired girl.

"H-hi Makoto," Usagi said shakily. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you last time."

"No, I should be the sorry one," Makoto stood swiftly and turned to face Usagi. Usagi nodded.

"We're both sorry, and we'll leave it at that," Usagi walked over to the window and stared at the setting sun. "Look how much we've changed."

"How much you've changed. I haven't changed much."

"You're too skinny. You will go on an all fat diet. You will eat sweets and oils until you are at a healthy weight once more."

"Kind of ordering me, here, aren't we?"

"Yes. It is a direct order."

"Remember the arcade? And Motoki?"

"I did a reading on him the other night. He still loves Minako and grieves for her every night. He's single. Minako will want to return to him after she wakes."

"Wow. He must really have been in love," Makoto shook her head, smiling. "I wonder what happened to Ken."

"He's still looking for you. He doesn't know you are a senshi yet. He has searched far and wide, and he and Andrew now share an apartment."

"Really?" Makoto's voice was a whisper.

"Yes, really. After you are well, you will return to him, ok? I want you to reach your dreams. You are only 17. You can become a chef."

"Thank you," Makoto accepted the offer. "I will. But what about you? What about Mamoru?"

"He's found someone else," Usagi's eyes grew hard and icy. "Don't ever mention him again."

"He what?" Makoto grew incredulous. "It's almost as if he set this entire thing up himself! How the hell does he go running to another woman without searching for you? He has the golden crystal, the brother of the silver crystal!"

"I don't know," Usagi said stonily. "Just don't talk about him. I will kill him once I meet him again."

"You're so icy, Usagi," Makoto stared out the window. "Don't you remember love? Happiness, joy?"

"I do," Usagi turned her face away so that Makoto wouldn't notice the pain. "I just can't express them anymore. It's not as easy as it sounds, Makoto. You can't just switch from pain to love in an instant. It's not like that."

"I understand that. I've been through much the same," Makoto replied. "I just didn't let myself change."

"Well, I did. And for the better. Look at me. I'm graceful, I'm sophisticated and poised. I'm everything you guys wanted me to be."

"No! You aren't what we wanted you to be! Do you think I enjoy looking into your eyes and finding pain and pain alone? Do you think that I can't tell that you're acting as if everything in the world is ok? The others might not be able to tell, but you're my best friend. I can tell."

Usagi sighed as she made her way too the window. It had started to snow, small flakes floating down to the ground and creating a thin, thin layer of white. Usagi smiled, remembering her experiences with snow, her memories with her friends.

"Makoto, I remember how much we loved each other," Usagi whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "I love you all, very much. I only want everyone to be happy."

"That's the thing," Makoto placed a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi left it there. "You don't believe that you yourself can be happy. It's ok to cry. Just let it all out."

"I can't. I can't bawl like a stupid baby anymore. Just tears… silent, cold tears…" Usagi closed her eyes, turning her face towards the sky. Suddenly, she swerved towards the door, walking out gracefully.

"Where are you going?" Makoto called out.

"The guests are here. Tend to the rest. I'll take care of them," Usagi replied as she went down the stairs. Makoto stared after her, puzzled. She hadn't heard a bell.

Usagi opened the door a teeny bit, and was faced with a tall woman with emerald green hair and garnet colored eyes. She gasped before slamming the door shut. She didn't want to face the woman; not now. Gathering her flitting thoughts, she calmly opened the door and eyed the woman wearily.

"What do you want, Pluto?" Usagi asked coldly. Pluto looked slightly ashamed.

"I am sorry, hime, for what you had to go through. But it was decided by the higher beings. I'm sorry. They would not allow me to leave my post, even," the woman let herself in.

"Setsuna, why are you here?" Usagi demanded as she shut the door. Setsuna sighed.

"They said you'd change. I didn't believe it would have such a drastic effect."

"Stop changing the subject, Setsuna."

"I'm here to visit. They've finally let me take a break. Kronos himself will be taking over my post."

"I see," Usagi turned her face away. "Why'd you do that to me?"

"Do what," Setsuna's voice was soft, almost fearful,

"Why'd you leave me there! You knew! You knew they'd do that to me! Why did you let them take me away, why'd you let them destroy me?" Usagi's voice was a loud shout by now, and glared at the floor, hands clenched.

"I –"

"I don't want excuses, Setsuna! I want an explanation!"

"I'm sorry, but that is the one thing I can't give you. You must continue your education. I've enrolled you and Makoto to a military academy. Ken will be there as well, for his destiny is to be with Makoto."

"I don't want to go," Usagi folded her arms over her chest, daring Setsuna to defy her.

"You must," Setsuna returned Usagi's gaze. "It is the way time must go."

"I don't give a damn. Not anymore."

"Usagi, it's not only hard on you! It's hard on me as well!" Setsuna's voice was steadily rising, tears springing to her eyes. "Do you think I liked sitting back and watching you get raped and beaten? Do you think I liked seeing you stripped of your innocence and beauty? Or do you think that I'm just a cold bitch with no feelings?"

"You don't understand," Usagi ignored the heartfelt sobs that escaped the taller girl. "You and none of the senshi will ever understand! I'm the leader, I'm supposed to be strong, but look at me! I ruined their future, I hurt them all!"

"It's not your fault," Setsuna looked away, head to the side. "Why don't you get it, it's not your fault!"

"Yes it is my fault!" Usagi screeched, eyes glittering with held-back tears. "If I was stronger and smarter from the beginning, then this would never have happened! Mamoru would be with me, Crystal Tokyo would be on the way, and my senshi would be happy! Did you see Michiru and Haruka? Did you what they're like? Or were you too caught up with your little world of rules and regulations?"

"I'm the senshi of Time, damn it! Rules and regulations are everything that I stand for!"

"You know what, Setsuna! Sometimes rules and regulations need to be broken, so that everyone can live how they want to," Usagi spat out before whipping around and trudging back up the stairs. Setsuna cried even harder, back on the wall, and slid down.

"Fuck you!" Usagi yelled once she reached the top of the steps. She whipped around, heart breaking at the Time senshi's crying, and walked to her room. She hated being like this and hurting everyone, but she couldn't help it. She was filled with so much spite, hate, and iciness. It wasn't like her 'old' self, and she completely abhorred it. "Damn you all!" Usagi shouted, throwing her pillow at the wall. When it didn't do anything, she threw her alarm clock and smiled grimly to herself once she heard a satisfying tinkling sound.

* * *

Please leave a review! I really appreciate them and they inspire me to write more!


	5. Chapter Five: Guests

Woo-hoo, another chapter to my Mary-Sue Usagi (I'm embarrassed to admit) story.

* * *

"Fuck you!" Usagi yelled once she reached the top of the steps. She whipped around, heart breaking at the Time senshi's crying, and walked to her room. She hated being like this and hurting everyone, but she couldn't help it. She was filled with so much spite, hate, and iciness. It wasn't like her 'old' self, and she completely abhorred it. "Damn you all!" Usagi shouted, throwing her pillow at the wall. When it didn't do anything, she threw her alarm clock and smiled grimly to herself once she heard a satisfying tinkling sound.

Usagi sighed once she felt a presence coming near the home once again. It seemed as if Setsuna had come. Apparently, screaming her head off at the burgundy-eyed woman was not enough. She got up from her bed, pulled on a pair of baggy pants, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and set the darkest scowl she possibly could on her face before heading back downstairs. She opened the door as she started to speak.

"Setsuna, I thought I told you I never wanted to see you… back… here… again?" Usagi's brow furrowed when she saw five young men standing at the doorstep, snow nestled in their hair. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Hi, uh, are Haruka and Michiru available?" a polite blond haired blue-eyed man stepped forward.

"No, they are out at dinner," Usagi replied curtly.

"Out? They have not been out of this house for nearly two years!" the blond's eyes grew wide.

"I sent them out. May I ask who you are?" Usagi's cold calculating eyes regarded him.

"I am Quatre Winner, Haruka's sister," Quatre gave a slight bow. Usagi responded with a nod.

"I'm Duo Maxwell," The boy with the cobalt eyes and long brown hair, which was pulled back in a single braid, stepped forward, offering a hand to shake. Usagi looked at it before turning to the next boy. His name was Trowa Barton and he had honey brown hair and mysterious emerald eyes, one of which was hidden by a uni-bang. The next one was named Wufei Chang and he seemed to be of Chinese origin, with glittering obsidian eyes and silky black hair that was pulled back into a painful, tight ponytail. The last one was Heero Yui, who had arctic blue eyes and messy chocolate hair.

"I believe you are the guests Haruka was expecting?" Usagi pressed. Quatre nodded a polite smile on his face. "Well, come on in. Where is your luggage?"

"We can carry our own," Quatre replied. Usagi shook her heads.

"No, my friend and I will do so," Usagi ushered all five into the wind and water senshi's home. "Mr. Wilson, will you keep these boys company while I put away their things?"

One of the butlers appeared immediately and nodded at the princess of the moon. "Yes, ma'am, of course. Miss Haruka and Miss Michiru have just called. They are on their way."

"Already?" Usagi frowned. "I thought they were going to a restaurant. It certainly takes longer than this to be served and to eat!"

"They were worried about you, ma'am."

"Me? Why?" Usagi's face portrayed her puzzlement. It dawned on her that they probably heard of her quarrel with Setsuna via telepathy. "Ah, of course. You should have told them that there is no need for their worry. I am fine. Oh well. Lead these men to the nearest salon, please. Makoto!" Usagi called out as she headed to the steps. Her voice was warm as she called out to one of her close friends, unlike the cold exterior she had put up for the guests. "Come here, I need your help!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Makoto replied. She stood from Rei's bed, fixing her hair quickly and rushing down the stairs, two at a time. "What happened?"

"We get to carry bags," Usagi replied simply, motioning at the boys standing behind her. Makoto's jaw immediately dropped. Usagi could just imagine Makoto's eyes become hearts.

"Who are they," Makoto's voice was dreamy and breathy. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Juliet, I'll introduce you to them later," Usagi balanced a duffel bag on her shoulders before picking up two heavy suitcases. The boys gaped at her.

"Let us take our own bags," Quatre offered once again, and Usagi shook her head.

"Certainly not. You are guests; it is expected of us to do this," Usagi called over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs. That's when she realized she didn't know where to put them. Makoto followed close behind, the last two suitcases in her hands. "Mako-chan, where do these go?"

"I have no clue. Ask one of the maids," Makoto grunted. The suitcases were _very_ heavy. She glanced at Usagi with surprise. There was no way Usagi couldn't feel the strain from those bigger suitcases. And yet, the perfected girl showed no signs of drudgery. Shrugging, Makoto followed Usagi up the stairs and into a bedroom across from their own. It had five beds and the decorations were exactly the same as the other room –except that silver and black was used instead of gold and burgundy.

"Oh look, I found it on my own!" for a second, Usagi returned to her innocent, cheery past, but as quick as it came, it left. "That was easy. I expect that this hallway consists of guest rooms."

"Yeah, I guess so," Makoto smiled. "So, Usagi, who are the hotties? They remind me of-"

"–your old boyfriend?" Usagi finished the sentence for Makoto, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, how'd you know!" Makoto grinned.

"I remember what you'd do whenever you saw a hot guy. I haven't forgotten everything, you know."

This caused Makoto to laugh heartily, and to her surprise, Usagi joined in. They descended the stairs in this manner, but Usagi tripped in the middle of her descent. Yes, she was trained to be perfect, but she was stubborn to not become what they wanted her to. This lead to a mixture of the ultimate grace and undeniable clumsiness, but the latter occurred only when she wasn't focusing on her actions. And, caught up with the warm feeling of laughter, she wasn't focusing. Thus leading to her downfall. She shrieked as she flew down the stairs, slamming into a few and skipping others. She braced herself for a hard landing, but was surprised when she fell on a warm body instead. The owner of the body grunted loudly. Usagi scrambled up, apologizing.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall on you!" Usagi's eyes grew wide when she stared into amethyst orbs. She recognized the guy, from seemingly so long ago.

FB

Red light flashed everywhere as Doctor Evans rushed her out of her bed. Soldiers ran down the hallways, rushing everywhere. Usagi tried to make good of this opportunity and ran for the nearest exit, her heart booming wildly. Curses and threats ran out as blasts and explosions bursted around her. Shots were thrown blindly though Usagi managed to dodge the bullets. Her focus was now changed to saving her senshi. She ran towards their room and found it empty; there was nothing there. Desolate thoughts ran across her mind like wildfire and she shoved them out of her head. She was once again running towards the exit of this horrendous building with terrifying events inside. She couldn't stop running and soon, her breaths burned her lungs and her muscles strained from all the pressure. She met someone whose face was covered and the shield around his eyes slipped free. He had the most amazing and captivating eyes she'd ever seen. They were the most gorgeous shade of dark blue, almost purple, and they held utter seriousness in them, although she could tell they'd normally be cheerful and happy.

"Please, help me!" Usagi begged; she could tell he wasn't an Oz officer by the way he looked at her. "Get me out of here!"

"Get out of my way," he replied coldly before pulling out a gun and shooting her leg. Usagi cried out as she fell and pain radiated from her spurting wound.

"How could you be so wicked?" Usagi screamed as he ran away. She clutched her leg; her attempt as escape was now rendered useless. She wouldn't be able to run away now. It was his entire fault. Tears almost sprang to her eyes as Dr. Evans found her and gave a malignant grin.

End FB

"It's ok," Duo took Usagi's hand and was hauled to his feet.

"Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry for landing on you, I guess I tripped," Usagi ended her apologies and Duo offered a smile.

"I'm just happy I could break your fall so that you didn't get hurt," Duo replied. He dusted himself off and the doorbell suddenly rang. Usagi hurried to the door and opened it, revealing Haruka and Michiru.

"They're back," Haruka said in a low voice.

"You mean your powers?" Usagi whispered back.

"Yes, that too, but those who kidnapped you. They're looking for you."

"What? Wait, tell me everything. When? How do you know?"

"They came barging into the restaurant. Apparently, they got a hold of us and they knew that we knew you. We got it back after we were trying to fend them off from the restaurant."

"You're hurt!" Usagi's gaze flew down to the arm of Haruka's dress shirt. It was torn and bloody. Michiru's beautiful face was marred with scratches and a bruise was forming on her collarbone.

"Don't worry, Koneko, we're fine," Haruka sighed.

"Let me. Come to my room," Usagi urged. Haruka shook her head.

"They're just small wounds."

"Haruka? What happened?" the one name Quatre came into view, a worried look on his face. "Who did this?"

"Nothing, you guys go to your rooms. It's the Star Room. I'll take care of this." Haruka replied firmly. Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Those bastards won't get her again."

"Who?" Quatre demanded curiously. Usagi turned her face away, a sad frown on her face. It was her they were after. She was what they were looking for.

"None of your business, now get your ass upstairs and settle in!" Haruka growled.

"Haruka, it's not your fault," Usagi whispered. "You know it would've happened anyways."

"Yes, it is. You know where I was that day? At a club, getting drunk. I should have been with…"

"No, it's not your duty. It's no one's duty. I'm such a pain in the ass. Maybe it would be best if you all took a break from me. You know I can take care of myself."

"No, never. You are never a burden. Rather, we are the burden on you. I see how you try to be happy and perfect for us. But come, let us stop talking of this sorrow, and we can have a snack."

Usagi sighed. She let Haruka go upstairs to change, along with Michiru and the guests, and led Makoto to the kitchen.

"Usagi, you know, Haruka's right," Makoto said slowly. "We never saw you as a burden. You are our friend and greatest treasure. You are pure and will be so forever."

Usagi snorted, crossing her arms as she leaned on the door frame. "Whatever."

"Oh, come on," Makoto whined. "Lighten up!"

"Psh, that's for weaklings like you!" Usagi retorted. Makoto's right eye began to twitch.

"Say what?"

"I said -"

"I heard what you said," Makoto snapped. Her twitch was getting worse. "And I'm not weak!"

"Weakling," Usagi said softly, taunting the Amazon demi-goddess.

"Don't say that," Makoto growled.

"Weakling," Usagi replied firmly. Makoto lunged for the princess, before tackling her down and tickling her. Usagi howled with laughter; she was still ticklish.

"Stop!" Usagi gasped out. She kicked Makoto off of her and flipped herself upright. She was gasping for breath. Her eyes glittered with mirth and happiness. The brunette always knew how to cheer her up. She grinned when Makoto placed a plate of steaming chocolate chip cookies in front of her. She had a feeling that reverting back to her old self perhaps wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

It's been a while, huh? I'm really sorry to say that this story might be on an infinite hiatus and that this MIGHT be the last chapter you guys get to see. Maybe I'll change my mind later, but I'm trying to focus on my other stories for now. Thank you all for your support. I enjoyed your reviews and feed-back and am eternally grateful. Just remember that I love you all, and just watch out cause I may just decide to write just one more chapter. 


End file.
